


Fire

by littlebluemeanie



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluemeanie/pseuds/littlebluemeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were born with fire in their souls. What keeps them burning is music. And each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble, experimental writing of the sort. I appreciate constructive criticism :)

  
They are both born with fire raging within them, warming them. Souls already intertwined before they've even met. It's never cold from the moment they enter the world.

It rushes through their veins, filling them with a hidden adrenaline. They don't even know it's there until they pick up their guitars for the first time.

It's nothing like they've ever experienced before, or ever will again.

It sizzles at their fingertips, electrifying the air. It bursts from their bodies as they pluck their guitar strings. It escapes from their mouths, sounds that are sweet, sorrowful, angry and delightful all at once. It ignites the hearts of the people who are listening.

Every touch is like flames, licking at their skin. Nothing can quench the red hot fury whenever they are together. Every glance burns through their carefully built walls as easy as a match burning a slip of paper.

Secret kisses in dark alleys and roaming hands create something hotter than the sun. They know each other, they know where to place their lips, know every place on the other's body that will unleash fiery pleasure.

It is rough love, but it is also gentle love. Yet that doesn't stop the flames from heating their skin. Muffled gasps in hotel rooms, muttering oaths and whispering sweet nothings, and the friction between their bodies cause sparks.

Creativity flows through them, explosions of poetic words and soulful guitar licks. They pitch their ideas against the other, fire against fire. They build an empire, burning brightly, yet never destructive. At first.

The flickering flame has grown into a roaring fire. They are at the top of the world. But now the fire is uncontrollable. The blazing embers that gave them strength and protected them now scorch their flesh, leaving scars that even time can't heal.

They find others, people who can feed their ever burning fires, but it is not the same. Never the same.

The music remains the same. It still crackles at the tips of their fingers and tongues. It is not as exhilarating though, without their partner.

Even when hate blazes more than love, their souls burn with the need for each other. So they kiss the burns and patch them with apologies long overdue.

The fire is still there, comfortably warming them, though it is no longer a wild inferno.

It's wonderful for awhile.

But suddenly, a flame is snuffed out.

And suddenly, it's too cold.


End file.
